


Personal Jesus

by killabeez



Category: True Blood
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Video, oh Sookie no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: You know where this road leads.





	Personal Jesus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhava](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jhava).



> I'd kind of forgotten about this vid, but reading about Nelsan Ellis's death brought it all back. A very very long time ago, the wonderful, kind, and patient jhava bought me in a Sweet Charity auction. This vid was made for her, and with the awesome beta help of devohoneybee and sherrold.

[Personal Jesus](https://vimeo.com/162251629) from [Killa Beez](https://vimeo.com/user9421895) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: godric


End file.
